fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooke Layton
|-|Brooke= |-|Transformed= Summary Brooke Layton is an antagonist in The Black Pillars. He is a member of the Novum Dei, Number 8, the Unknowable. In his "civilian" identity, he is a homeless street performer who does magic tricks. Appearance -> Personality Mischevious with a streak of cruelty. Or maybe cruel with a streak of mischeviousness. Frequently uses overly long and complicated words in his speech. Uses his Authority to help with his magic tricks. Believes there isn't nearly enough mystery left in the world due to advances in knowledge, and wishes there was more mystery. This is the basis of his Authority Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Brooke Layton, The Unknowable, Novum Dei #8 Origin: '''The Black Pillars '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown Classification: '''Human, Hallow '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: England Likes: Magic tricks Dislikes: People who spoil magic tricks Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Hobbies: Magic tricks, wandering the streets Values: Freedom, mystery Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Novum Dei Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as his abstract will is intact, can also "regenerate" from non-physically-damaging and abstract effects such as petrification, power nullification and alteration to his concept), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, Hallows' bodies do not age, cannot die of things such as blood loss or damage to vital organs, and will regenerate from any damage that is done), Durability Negation (his Authority allows him to ignore the durability of things with lower Authority than himself), Non-Physical Interaction (his Authority allows him to interact with all levels of reality, including souls and the abstract Phantasms), Regeneration / Resurrection Negation (his Authority interferes with the Authority of Humanity, resulting in Phantasms he attacks not being restored or reincarnated correctly), Reality Warping, Concept Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Information Manipulation via his Authority (his Authority overwrites the reality, laws, concepts and information of the Authority of Humanity in its area of effect to enable his abilities) that grants Perception Manipulation and Psudeo-Invisibility (can make it impossible for people to perceive him and/or his actions and signs of his presence with any of their senses, supernatural or otherwise), Transformation (can transform into a being made of light), Flight (while in this form he levitates), Intangibility (due to being made of light), and Madness Manipulation (any who perceive him in his transformed state are driven insane, going catatonic, harming themselves and commiting suicide, shattering their minds, even in some cases starting to worship him - Pro likened the feeling of this ability to viewing the Chaos at the Centre of Infinite), Innate Hallow Resistances, likely Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Physics Manipulation Attack Potency: Room level (can harm other other members of Novum Dei with his punches), can ignore durability with Authority Speed: Hypersonic (comparable to other members of Novum Dei) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Room Class Durability: Room level (can take hits from other members of Novum Dei) Stamina: Extemely high. The bodies of Hallows do not physically tire, and they can fight as long as they have the will to do so. Range: Approximately 50 metres with his Authority, physically standard melee range Standard Equipment: A knife, a deck of playing cards, his hat. Intelligence: Presumably above average. Casually uses numerous extremely vague and complex words in his sentences (and yes, he understands what he is saying) Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Authority: The special power of an Anomaly. Higher Authority grants the Anomaly a higher precedence in reality, allowing them to resist or outright ignore (depending on the gap) anything with a lower precedence, including things such as the laws of physics and gravity, force of attacks, and durability of enemies. Authority influences all levels of reality, and thus allows the user to act on all levels of reality, allowing them to damage things such as souls and abstract Phantasms, and even the basic Authority of an Anomaly can interfere with the Authority of Humanity, allowing them to interfere with the restoration of Phantasms, slowing down their reincarnation and causing them to come back incomplete, eventually killing them permanently. Additionally, all Anomalies have a special Authority that is unique to them, allowing them to warp reality and its laws, information and concepts around them to achieve a specific effect. *'The Authority of Mystery '- Brooke's specific Authority, developed from his personality trait of thinking the world didn't have enough mystery in it and wishing there was more. He mainly focuses the ability on himself, though he can also use it on the environment around him. The focus of his ability is to make himself "unknowable". There are two variants of his ability. The first allows him to make himself essentially invisible and unpercievable to others. Although he is technically still visible, it is impossible to percieve him. Regardless of how good one's vision/hearing/smelling is, even if he was to stand in front of someone and scream in their face while dancing a jig, it would be impossible to register his existence. Even extrasensory perception of things such as souls or minds cannot percieve him. Additionally, the results of all his actions are also imperceptible, making it impossible to track him via things such as his footprints - while his footprints can still be seen, it is impossible to link the existence of his footprints to the existence of Brooke himself. This even applies to things such as injuries inflicted by Brooke - when James had his throat cut open by Brooke, he continued to go about his business without anyone around him noticing, and even as he fell to the ground unable to breathe, blood staining his clothes, he still could not understand what was happening, nor could anyone around him perceive his injuries. Brooke can also use this application to make aspects of the environment within range imperceptible, such as allies, or hazards. However, the second application is far more dangerous. When activated, Brooke transforms into a being of golden light that drives anyone who perceives him in any way (sight, smell, touch, hearing his voice, "mind's eye", ESP, clairvoyance, etc) insane. Eyes bleed, eardrums rupture, and the victim's mind shatters into a thousand pieces. The insanity can cause several different effects, from comas to suicidal or homicidal frenzies, to instant death as the heart gives out and the brain literally explodes, to complete fanatism and mindless loyalty towards him. This ability is so potent that Pro compared it to when he had observed the Chaos at the Centre of Infinity. As a byproduct of becoming a being of light, Brooke is also intangible. Brooke should be able to theoretically apply this transformation to the world within range of his Authority, but has only ever used it on himself. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Durability Negation Users